


Give In To Your Demands

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Inspired by Music, Lex Luthor Resurrects Jason, Random & Short, Resurrection, Rule 63, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay is back from the dead, thanks to the providence of Lex Luthor, and she's a vigilante of some kind.</p>
<p>Dick hopes he can get her to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In To Your Demands

**Author's Note:**

> So....weird song prompt thing? Put the thing on shuffle and write something to the song.
> 
> I got 'Stop Right There' by Zoegirl.
> 
> So, I ran with it.
> 
> Jason, or Jay, is a girl in this.

Her costume was purple, sleek, light. She made him think of a highlighter marker, but somehow a softer shade and less harsh shape.

She chose that color for a reason, he was sure.

It was a simple enough costume, too. Dick was certain there wasn’t much more on it than there was on Catwoman’s costume. A pouch here, a belt there. Just about it.

And yet she managed so easily, always seemed to have things in hand.

He caught up to her one night, seeing her watching the street below. “Hey. No, it’s okay, I’m Nightwing. One of the good guys.”

She’d been about to jump off the roof, clearly, and her covered head turned to face him. She didn’t say anything, only tilting her head.

“Well, if you think you’re not one of the good guys, that’s up to you, I guess. But you’d be wrong,” Dick said honestly, “I’ve seen you. I’ve seen what you do. You protect people, you rescue animals, you do all kinds of ‘good guy’ things. I saw you beat the shit out of the attempted rapist back about an hour ago.”

Her head swiveled back forward, a tightening of her shoulders. “Fuck you.”

“Excuse me?” Dick’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t quite expecting that response.

“You don’t know me. So shut the fuck up,” she replied, voice fraught with tension. With fury.

“Okay. Are you sure? Because you remind me of someone,” Dick said, coming closer.

Yes, she was indeed very familiar. And he thought he knew who she might be.

“I’ll shoot you, jackass,” she snapped.

“I don’t think you will,” Dick responded softly. “I really don’t think you’d do that.”

“You so sure? You saw what I did to that bastard. You saw. It’s the kinda shit they’d say was ‘unmentionably horrific’ in some lady magazine where moms gossip and shit,” came the response, and now Dick was quite certain as to the identity of the masked vigilante.

“Yeah. But I’m not the one you hate.” He didn’t know if he meant he wasn’t like the rapist, or he wasn’t Batman.

She was clearly looking at him again. “You certain? Cause I’m sure I can find a reason to kick your golden boy ass.”

Dick just sighed. “Jay. Please come home.”

“With _him_? Not only is it out of the question already, but I wouldn’t fucking do it for a million dollars, okay?” Her words spewed venom, her voice seeming to shake a little.

“Jay, I don’t know what Luthor did, but you can come home with _me_ , you don’t have to go back to the manor. I’d—I’d be really glad to have you. Home and safe.” Dick didn’t mean to betray the emotion there, but it was out.

He and Jay had certainly been at odds before. He was angry at being replaced, and she was just angry, all the time. Understandably, but it didn’t make picking fights easier to avoid.

They’d had a few good times, though.

“Yeah, you don’t know what Luthor did,” Jay agreed, “You really don’t.”

“Please. You have to know you’re welcome, and you’ll be safe--”

“Ha, no. I won’t be, either of em,” Jay spat bitterly.

“Why not? We’re not kids anymore, not like that, I would do anything to get you back home and feeling all right again, Jay. We might not see eye to eye, but you’re my sister.”

He thought he might have convinced her, as her posture turned almost drooping, turning towards him like she would come to him. Come home. Be safe and give up this lifestyle.

But then she laughed, and her posture turned sharply away. “You’re right, Dick. You really don’t know what Luthor did. And so, I can’t come home.”

She flipped off the edge of the roof, and though he raced to the edge, she was already gone.

He thought he saw a purple streak in the sky in the distance.

And he wondered what Luthor had done to the second Robin, what that bastard had done when he’d resurrected her.

And if it was the reason she couldn’t come home.

She had to know she was welcome even if she was a meta now.

She had to.

And he would find a way to bring her home.

Because he didn’t know how else to deal with the gnawing in the pit of his stomach. Because she was his sister.

And because he’d failed her before, and it wasn’t going to happen again.


End file.
